1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programming and/or reprogramming of data stored in a point to point communication apparatus, particularly a portable communication apparatus such as a radiopager. It further relates to the combination of a programming apparatus and a point to point communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Realted Art
It is customary to program, reprogram or read a program store coupled to a microcontroller in a portable point to point radio apparatus, such as a radiopager, either by means of electrical contacts provided in the pager, for example in the battery compartment, or by over-air messages carrying a special identification which causes the processor to permit access to the RIC or configuration store. The use of electrical contacts has the disadvantages of reliability due to wear and contamination, cost of supply and fitting and the need to partially disassemble the equipment to gain access to them. Over air programming or reprogramming requires the provision of a pre-programmed default condition, and special radio identification code (RIC). This technique has a disadvantage that, due to falsing on error correction of a message, an equipment can be reprogrammed accidentally or incorrectly.